Deathstroke in Remnant
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: Slade Wilson decides to play good guy for once in a while and now he finds himself, in some random animesque world; as a teenager. The worst part is that he doesn't have an eye-patch anymore. Watch as a foul mouthed former colonel act like a complete jerk.
1. This will be the day?

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own either RWBY, Deathstroke, or the Metro series.**

**I am just an amateur in writing fanfic.**

**In case of errors, notify me of plotholes, grammar, and etc.**

**Picture credits go to the CW and DC.**

* * *

Deathstroke knew he was about to die. He was stuck in a room with a nuclear bomb in there, even he thought it was overkill. He had nothing to get out with, and even if he did have something, there was not have enough time to escape from the blast. Heck just because of that, one more city ends up becoming another victim of the Third World War.

"Well, shit." Deathstroke, said to himself. "I fucking failed and, now I am finally going to die."

Deathstroke then grabbed a cigarette from one of his pockets, and lit a match to smoke. His final puff became invisible with the nuclear blast.

But he found himself in a strange land, and a strange figure appeared before him. When he tried to look at the figure, his mind started to hurt along with his very eyes feel pain like he had never experienced before. The pain was so much, that he closed his eyes to prevent himself from becoming fully blinded. The pain began to slowly subside when he did.

"Hello Slade Wilson." The thing said.

"Who are you and where the fuck am I?" Slade asked still with his eyes closed.

"You're in the Void and I'm what you call a Dark One. I have been observing you for a long time and know everything about you."

"I heard stories of your kind, how you can drive men mad with your gaze. What do you want with me?"

"I known that you life was full of regrets, and I can help you get a second chance at life."

"You saved me from a nuke, at least I owe you that. So second chance, what do you mean by that?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Ok, deal. So where am I off to?"

"I am sending you to a planet called Remnant."

"Another planet? Just how many worlds are you watching?"

"A number of them you can find unfathomable."

"Alright. Brief details of the place?"

"The planet is populated by Humans, and Faunus, a humanoid species with animal attributes. There is also the Grimm, creatures of the Void who dominate most of the planet. The civilizations there drives on a material they call "Dust." Which they use to create technology to fight off the Grimm."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"You can expect Earth cultural references."

"Am I being sent into the future?"

"No, you are not."

"I can only reincarnate you as a teenager, but I can not restore you to your full age along with your enhancements."

"I'm not sure of what to think of becoming a teenager again." Slade rebuttled. "And how do I get weapons?"

"You can take them off the inhabitants, or build your own. Slade our time is almost up, I can't stop the explosion for long. Save the planet and speed be with you."

* * *

A flash and Slade then found himself on the planet, lying on a hill overlooking the city. He saw his reflection in a nearby puddle, he was his 16 year old self again, but he was wearing regular street clothes, a black and white suit along with a black coat, socks & shoes. He noticed that he regained his sight from his right eye and his hair was no longer white but returned to the blond hair of his earlier years.

"Might as well head to the city." Slade said.

As he wandered into the city, he found it a mix of medieval and modernist architecture. He stopped in front of a store title "From Dust Till Dawn."

"Damn, he wasn't kidding at all. Well at least I know the population communicates in English." Slade remarked.

Slade went into the store, looking at the local newspaper. He saw a redhead in a red hoodie and skirt listening to some music with red headphones. He ignored her and went back to looking at the newspaper.

_"Schnee Dust Company shipment attacked by White Fang. … The fuck?"_ Slade thought as he read the article. _"Great. Now I have to deal with Jack London?"_

The door to the door bursted open to some mobster in red and black suits and top hats, led by some orange haired man with a cane a feathered cap and white suit.

"Hand over the dust, old man!" said a Mobster pointing a sword to the Cashier.

"Okay, take whatever you want, don't hurt me!" replied the Cashier.

The rest of them spread out.

"You put your hands where I can see them!" Ordered a Mobster in front of Slade.

"Boy, you don't who you are messing with." Slade responded.

"What?"

Slade then grabbed the guy's right arm, and threw him on the ground. He grabbed the sword and stabbed the guy. He swiftly turned to the other guys who were shocked to see one of their own brutally killed.

"Shit, Roman you said it would be an easy job!" Yelled a Mobster angrily.

The Mobsters charged Slade, and he quickly countered their offense, and slashed their torsos. One Mobster then pulled out a gun, only for Slade to quickly disarm him. Slade then took the pistol and shot the man in the face, point blank range. Slade got up to hear a gunshot, and a Mobster was sent crashing through the window. Slade turned to see the red head with a gun in her hand. The gun then transformed into a scythe.

"Didn't expect that." Slade smirked.

"Roman, lets get the fuck out of here, we already got the dust!" Yelled a Mobster.

"Fuck this." said Roman Torchwick as he ran for the door.

'Ph. Yeah right." replied Slade as he threw a sword at a Mobster's back, skewering him."

"Shit, cover our retreat!" Ordered Roman.

One of the brave Mobsters tried to cover the retreat, he had a Tommy Gun in his hands, but he was shot by Slade several times and then he threw a sword that skewered the man. Roman ran the hell as fast as he can up some ladders, onto a VTOL over a building.

"The fucking hell, you ain't getting away." remarked Slade as he quickly chased after him.

He picked up the dead man's Tommy Gun, and he climbed the ladder after him.

Slade then saw the redhead using her gun-scythe projected herself high into the sky, to the roof of the building.

"This is getting stranger by the minute." Slade deadpanned.

Slade quickly got up onto the rooftop and started to fire at Roman. The Bullets grazed him. Slade fired nonstop.

"Damn it, cover me. That bastard nearly wiped our entire operations." Roman said to a mysterious redhead. She then quickly threw fireballs at the two. Both the Redhead and Slade dodged the attacks.

They continued to pelt with each other until Roman got control of the VTOL.

"Damn that bastard." Roman thought.

"We're good to go." Roman said to the mysterious woman.

She nodded, and continued to cover fire, until they got away.

"Shit, they're gone." Slade muttered and turned to the girl who fought alongside him. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Ruby Rose, and your's is…?" asked Ruby.

"It's Slade Wilson."

'Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson."

"Same to you Ms. Rose."

Just then a blond woman with glasses and a wand floated up to the two.

"I seen you two fight. I would like a word with you two." She said.

"Wait, you saw what happened? Why didn't bother to offer some help at least, jeez." replied Slade.

"We're talk about this, and about your methods… Mr…?"

"It's Slade Wilson, and my methods was the stuff I was taught."

"Well you two follow, there is much to discuss."

* * *

Slade walked with the woman to a building and he sat in a empty room with gray walls, two chairs and a table. Slade knew it would be an interrogation, he secretly hid the weapons and cash he scavenged off the dead men, in case of a need to break out. A gray-haired man in a black and green came up to the table and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"Hello Mr. Slade Wilson." said the man.

"I didn't catch your name or the blond woman's." Slade replied.

"The name's Ozpin, and the woman you're referring to is Glynda Goodwitch. May I ask you a few questions?"

Slade paused for a moment thinking in his head.

_"The Wizard of Oz seriously?"_ He thought. He then responded to Ozpin. "Go right ahead then."

"Where did you learn to fight?" Ozpin asked.

"I was in the service for some years."

"You're a soldier?"

"Correct, a damn fine colonel I am ."

"You sure do have a big ego."

"I don't have many friends."

The two sat silently at the table.

"How many years did you serve?"

"You wouldn't believe how many. Can we move on? I don't like going further into details and I want a fucking sandwich right now."

"Alright. … About the police reports and eyewitnesses. They said you killed several Mobsters being led by the Criminal Roman Torchwick."

"So, where's my god damn lawyer again?"

"This isn't an interrogation."

"Gee, considering I'm in a shitty bland room with a table with two chairs. I don't see how this isn't one!" Slade sarcastically replied.

"That kind of language is not tolerated here."

"I can do whatever the fucking hell I want."

"Look, Mr. Wilson, we're asking you politely."

Ozpin was facepalming with frustration and he then continued.

"Would you like to attend Beacon Academy?" He asked.

"I already graduated. But since I don't have degrees on me, and if I had, you would probably think they're fake."

"Well, try to convince me."

"Okay then, have you heard of the Dark Ones?"

Ozpin paused and looked at Slade with a much more serious stare. Slade could see he knew about them too.

"How do you know about them?"

"One apparently needed me, so he resurrected me."

"I can believe that."

"Well, alright then."

"I say, are you able to divulge some more information?"

"It's not my call, and I think it's against my morality to tell everything I know. Even though its common knowledge where I'm from, I would consider it highly classified in this situation."

Ozpin thought about that. He understood how simple information can be a threat."

"I can understand. Moving on, would you be attending?"

"I would like to know before what I'm getting into."

"Do you have any weapons?"

"Are they required?"  
"Yes."

"Okay then, I'll just scavenge and build them I guess."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Will I get three square meals and a bed to sleep on?"

"All your basic necessities will be provided."

Slade got up from his chair and Ozpin followed.

"It's a deal then."

The two shook hands.

* * *

Slade was later told to take an airship to the school. He found himself looking at the environment.

"I wonder if I build my Army here." Slade thought. "And about the mission…"

His thoughts died out when he heard the cry of a familiar voice.

"Hello Slade!"

"What?"

Slade turned to see the redhead he fought with earlier right next to him.

"Oh, hi there Ruby." Slade responded.

Just then, a taller blond girl in a biker outfit approached from behind Ruby

"Yang, this is the guy I was talking about." Ruby said to the blond girl behind here..

"Nice to meet you Yang." Slade said as he hold out a hand to Yang.

"Likewise." Yang replied with a handshake.

"How do you two know each other?" Slade asked.

"That's easy we're sisters."

"So your full name is Yang Rose?"

"No it's actually Yang Xiao Long."

"You're adopted?"

"Nope."

"You're actually Cousins?"

"Nope."

"Right." Slade replied.

"So doesn't Vale have an actual standing Army here?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Beacon is only for Hunters, you would have to apply to a different school." Ruby replied.

"Say shouldn't you know that stuff?" Ruby asked.

'I'm not from around these parts."

"Okay. Gotcha."

"I have my Crescent Rose,and Yang has her Ember Celica. Do you have any weapons on you?"

"Well I can scavenge . But I can fight without one on my own."

"Think you're that tough?"

"I trained in weaponless combat."

The scene was interrupted by a blond kid wearing a black hoodie, jeans, sneakers and chest armor hurling in a trashcan.

"Must have had a bad meal or something." Slade remarked.

"I'll go check on the guy." Ruby announced to Slade and Yang as she walked towards the kid.

"Breaking news, a peaceful protest by Faunus Activists was attacked by White Fang operatives." it said on the VNN headline.

"More terrorists, wonder how much the government here will pay me to kill them all." Slade thought.

"You are now free to exit the airship." Announced a crew member on the airship.

"I'll catch you two later." Slade said.

"Later." Yang replied.

_"God, I wish Wintergreen or Oliver was here."_ Slade thought along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I do not know word for word on the details in Rwby, so I write close enough.**

**Slade Wilson's choice of armor and weaponry will appear in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a comment or reply when you're done.**


	2. Chapter 1A: Team Skader

**Author's Note: This is a quick update on this fan-fic. My bad, if it was a while. The rules that Monty Oum uses a pain in the ass to write. Here is some information to keep you interested and what to expect. I am well aware he was a only a Lieutenant Colonel, when he left the military, so I made him a full colonel instead. Please review & contact me on any errors. The link to the Monty Oum's Character requirements is on my profile page.**

* * *

**Team Skader:**

**Members:**

**Slade "Deathstoke" Wilson**

**Rank: Colonel**

**Affiliation: Team Skader**

**Nationality: American  
**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? technically 17 (around 80's)**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 6'4 **

**Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg.)**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Outfit: Black and White Suit along with Black Shoes. His Injustice/New 52 armor with helmet, partially built with Nth metal in combat.**

**Weaponry: Custom HK416A5 with M320 Grenade Launcher, 2x Heckler & Koch MP5K SMGs & 4x Beretta 92FS pistols**

**Equipment: Personal Broadsword, collapsible Electroshock Bo Staff/Night Sticks, Grenades (Fragment, Concussion, Flash-bang, Smoke, & Incineary) & 2 Throwing Knives**

**Kenta ****Grünewald**  


**Rank: Sergeant (by Slade's standards)**

**Affiliation: Team Skader, Ai Daidaiiro (3rd Cousin/Fiance)**

**Nationality: American equivalent**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: ? **

**Weight: ?**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Caucasian/****Asian ****equivalent  
**

**Outfit: Orange T-Shirt, MultiCam ACU & ACH with Ballistic Mask & Dog Tags**

**Weaponry: M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) with ACOG Scope & Beretta 92FS pistol with Reflex Sight  
**

**Equipment: Panzerfaust 3, Welding Torch, Ammunition Kit, Combat Knife, Fragment + Smoke Grenades**

**Ami Daidaiiro**

**Rank: Sergeant (by Slade's standards)**

**Affiliation: Team Skader, Kenta ********Grünewald** (3rd Cousin/Fiance)

**Nationality: Japanese equivalent**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? age: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: ? **

**Weight: ?**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Golden Blonde**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Race: Asian equivalent**

**Outfit: White Trenchcoat, Blue Green Skirt, Purple Shirt & Socks, Orange Tie, Black Boots, Backpack & Dog Tags**

**Weaponry: MP7A1 with ACOG scope & Beretta 92FS pistol with Reflex Sight**

**Equipment: Medical Kit, Defibrillator, ****Interactive Wrist Mounted Display (I.W.M.D.)** or **Data Glove Paired, **Combat Knife, Fragment + Smoke Grenades

**Rohan Irving**

**Rank: Sergeant (by Slade's standards)**

**Affiliation: Team Skader**

**Nationality: British equivalent**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: ? **

**Weight: ?**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Race: Caucasian/****South Asian ****equivalent**

**Outfit: Riot Helmet with Gas Mask, Multi-Terrain Pattern (MTP) Personal Combat System - Combat Uniform (PCS-CU) & Dog Tags**

**Weaponry: SRM Arms Model 1216 Shotgun with Reflex Sight, TDI Kard/Kap-40 with Reflex Sight & Riot Shield**

**Equipment: collapsible Electroshock Nightstick/Baton, Handcuffs, Flashbang + Smoke Grenades**

* * *

**References/Information:**

**Skader - Norwegian for damages and injuries.**

**Ken - Means "healthy, strong" in Japanese.**

**********Grünewald** - Means "green forest" from German _grüne_ "green", _Wald_ "forest".  


**Ami - From Japanese _亜 (a)_ "second, Asia" and _美 (mi)_ "beautiful".  
**

**Daidaiiro - "orange color" in Japanese.**

**Rohan - Derived from Sanskrit रोहण (rohana) meaning "ascending".**

**Irving - Originally derived from a Scottish place name (in North Ayrshire) meaning "green water".**

**Think of ****Kenta ****Grünewald** as Crosby from COD:BO2.

**Think of Ami Daidaiiro as Kyouko Kurahashi from Tokyo Ravens.**

**Think of Rohan Irving having the appearance of a younger version of the actor Raza Jaffrey.**


	3. Cabbage Metal

Hey guys, Rear Mirrors here with another chapter of Deathstroke in Remnant. I do make small revisions often, so stay tuned for updates.

* * *

Slade Wilson was walking around the school, looking for a staff member. He needed to know where the armory was. It was just his luck, he had found the blond woman he met earlier.

"Hello, Ms. Goodwitch." Slade said.

"Same to you Mr. Wilson." Goodwitch replied.

"Do you know where the armoury is?"

"Its down that way." She pointed.

"Thanks."

Slade reached the armoury, and over there he met with the man running the place.

"Hi, Ozpin said I needed to make some weapons here." Slade said to the man.

"Oh, you must be Slade. The man responded. "Here."

The man pushed a button, and the doors to the armoury was unlocked.

"Use whatever you need."

"Alright."

Slade grabbed some metal, and began to craft his weapons. It took several hours, and he worked until sunset. He crafted an Assault Rifle with Grenade Launcher attachment, two SMGs, four Pistols, a Sword, a collapsable Electroshock Bo Staff/Twin Nightsticks, four kinds of Grenades, and finally a suit of armor that can assemble from a belt, when he needs to.

"There, finish." Slade stated.

He took his gear and proceeded to walk out of the building. It was sunset, and he walked to find a place to sleep. He talked with Student Services and was given basic supplies and then directed to an auditorium where the other kids were sleeping at. He set up his sleeping bag, at one corner hoping not to be bothered.

"Hiya, Slade." said a voice behind him.

"Good, god." Slade muttered.

He turned around and he saw Ruby, standing their in her pajamas.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Didn't see you at the opening ceremony."

"Well I was busy at the armoury."

"Oh. … What for?"

"Making weapons."

"Huh."

"..."

"..."

"This is getting awkward."

"Yeah."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well, there is a girl Weiss, who is pretty mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"I knocked into her. She had jars of dust on her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think she doesn't like me."

"Excuse me, but why did she bring dust with her?"

"..."

"You have no idea either."

"... Yes."

"..."

"I'm getting some shut eye. Good night."

"Good Night…"

Ruby looked sadden, but Slade ignored her and rolled in his sleeping bag, and went to to sleep.

* * *

Slade found himself in a playground. It was empty, but he was hearing the laughter of children, and the playground equipment was moving on its own. It was scaring him, he felt overwhelmed and surrounded. The sheer look of his face went from a blank state, to terrified.

"Stop it." He said. "Stop it."

He saw the outline of a child in the distance. He looked more, and he saw it was coming towards him. He panicked, sure it was just a child, but in this situation this wasn't normal at all. The face of the childed warped from a recognizable face, to a unnatural construed black hole of what should be a face.

"Go away." Slade said. "Go Away!" 'GO AWAY!"

Slade began to run from the child, the more he ran from it, the more it seemed to come closer. Slade saw a knife on the ground and was about to jab the knife into the thing. Until he saw he had a knife and was holding Ruby down, about to stab her. He saw that weapons were drawn at him and let her go, and backed off.

* * *

In the auditorium...

Ruby and Yang were just about done with their morning preparations.

"Yang, I'll get Slade, its about time for the Initiation Test." said Ruby.

"Alright, meet you at the Cliff." Yang replied.

Ruby walked over to Slade, she saw he was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. She tapped his shoulder and she was immediately tackled to the ground and Slade was on top of her, preparing to stab her. Ruby's face looked scared, she was near the thin boundary of death. She saw Slade suddenly backed off, and returned to normal.

"Sorry." Slade apologized.

"Uh… Okay…" Ruby replied shocked.

"I had a night terror."

"I… understand…"

Ruby looked around, to see people had reholstered their weapons.

"Do you mind telling me what happened."

"It was cabbage metal."

"Right…"

"So… why did you come over here?"

"The initiation test is about to start."

"Alright. Uh. Thanks."

"No problem."

Slade got up and began the morning routine. After brushing the teeth, and using the urinal. He put his armor belt on, and clocked his Pistols, his SMGs, his Assault Rifle. He then put his Pistols and SMGs in their holsters, hitched grenades and his collapsable Electroshock Bo Staff/Twin Night Sticks on the belt, along with his Sword and Assault Rifle on his back. Slade was about to leave, when he saw a Bluish White-haired girl in a white dress looking at him.

"Do you really all those weapons?" She asked.

"You can never be too prepared." Slade replied.

"The name's Weiss Schnee."

"Slade Wilson."

"You seemed to pretty skilled, if you have that many."

"You're correct on that part. … You know Ruby Rose dont't you?"

Weiss looked a bit annoyed, but she was remaining calm.

"Yeah, the girl almost blew up the whole school."

Slade raised an eyebrow and responded.

"Say, did you bring the dust in unmarked suitcases?"

Weiss was surprised at the question.

"How did you know about the Dust?"

"She told me. But you are also at fault there too, you clearly should had put the dust in containers with warning sight. In fact, if you were boarding a plane, the TSA could have arrested you and you would be labeled a flight risk or a terrorist."

Weiss's reaction was shocked, but she understood Slade's point.

"You do make a valid point."

"Alright, see you on the battlefield then."

Slade left the locker room, and went towards the spot.

* * *

At the launch site...

The Beacon students were standing on pads overlooking the cliff.

"Students you will have to retrieve one of the chess pieces at the Abandoned first person to meet you on the ground will be part of your team for the entirety of your school years at Beacon. Now students prepare for your launch."

The students brought out their weapons, Yang had put on a pair of aviators before launch. Slade on the other hand pressed a button on his belt, and his armor encompassed his entire body.

"A perfect fit." Slade remarked.

He saw the kids behind shot into the forest, and when it was his turn. The pad didn't move. Ozpin and Goodwitch were confused. Slade saw the situation and instead ran towards the cliff and jumped off. Ozpin drank from his mug, and his expression was.

"Close enough."

* * *

Slade hurried through the forest, and checked every time he stopped for possible dangers.

"No hostiles yet." He reported.

Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly got out his Assault Rifle, and aimed at the bushes.

"Who goes there, he asks?" He asked firmly.

"Don't shoot. I'm human." Said a voice behind the bushes.

"Alright, come out then."

The voice came out, and it was a soldier in a MutiCam ACU, he had an Assault Rifle, Grenades, a Rocket Launcher, and a Knife. Slade put his gun down.

"The name's Slade Wilson."

"Kenta Grünewald at your service."

"Alright Sergeant. cover my back and follow my lead."

"Sergeant?"

"Yeah, I'm a Colonel, so I'll be the one in charge."

"Alright. I'll go with Sgt. then."

The two patrolled through the woods, on high alert.

"Keep an eye out for a Blonde with a ponytail in a white trenchcoat." Kenta stated.

"What for?" Slade asked.

"Because that's my cousin, and I hate to see my fiance in trouble."

Slade was surprised, but it didn't bother him.

"Oh, alright then."

"Great."

The two men reached the temple, and stumbled upon two people at the temple, one fitting Kenta's description and the other appeared in Riot gear.

"Ami over here!" Kenta yelled out waiving.

The girl turned and smiled.

"Kenta!" Ami replied with waving.

"Alright you two lovebirds, lets get back to business." Slade responded.

"Fine by me." Remarked the Riot Trooper.

"The name's Slade Wilson." Slade stated.

"Rohan Irving." Rohan responded.

"Kenta Grünwald." Kenta said.

"Ami Daidaiiro." Ami said.

"All right the team's all here. Slade reported. He then took one of the remaining chess pieces. The one he took was a Black Rook.

"Follow my lead, Sergeants."

"What?" Ami asked.

"Just go with it." Kenta replied.

The four proceeded to head back to Beacon Academy. On their way, they heard some bush rustling.

"Hold." Slade ordered with his left hand in a fist the air.

The other three followed.

Suddenly an animal that looked like a raptor jumped out, hissing.

"IT'S A FUCKING XENOMORPH, SHOT IT FUCKING RIGHT NOW!" Slade ordered.

The four started to fire their guns at the fucking bastard. Slade fired his HK416A5, Kenta his M27 IAR, Ami her MP7A1, and Rohan his M1216. The bullets ripped through the creature's body. They fired several bullets at the thing, until it was a pile of goo, and their guns were overcooked.

"The fuck is a Xenomorph?!" Kenta asked.

"It's not a Grimm, it's an alien carnivorous life form that can spit out acid." Slade replied.

"Praise the Sun." Rohan remarked. "How do you know about these things?"

"I come across them, multiple occasions." Slade answered.

"Well, thanks for the info." Rohan replied.

"Alright team, trek back to base. When the getting's good."

The other three nodded and marched as fast as they can.

* * *

Later at Beacon Academy...

When they got there, there were other teams assembled. The four took a well-needed break. Slade sat a table, and drank a can of Cola.

"Good God, I hope won't encounter a Predator here." Slade thought.

Then the time of the coronation happened. Slade, Kenta, Ami, and Rohan were standing next to each other in front of Ozpin.

"You all have successfully passed the Initiation Test, and have taken the Black are all now, Team SKDR (Skader), and your leader is Slade Wilson." Opzin stated.

The four didn't say anything, but they understood and nodded.

The four left the stage, and looked from the Crowd at the other teams. The next team was Team CRDL, or Cardinal. After them was the Blond Kid from the Airship, a Pink-haired Girl, a Redhead,and a guy in an Asian outfit.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You all have successfully passed Initiation, and collected the White Rook. Your team will be Team JNPR (Juniper), and your leader, Jaune Arc."

The four saluted, and left the stage.

Slade saw who the final team was. Then he started to realize that lots of people had multiple hair and eye colors. Yang had Purple Eyes, and that girl Nora had Pink hair. He thought about it, but he didn't really care.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You all have passed Initiation, and took the White Knight. Your Team will be Team RWBY (Ruby), and your leader is Ruby Rose."

After that the kids went to their dorm rooms. Team SKDR went to their room and chose their beds.

"I'll be heading to the library." Slade said.

"Alright." Rohan replied. "I'm heading out also. I'll be at the gym."

Us two, will be just staying here." Ami responded.

The four nodded and went off to do their things.

* * *

At the Library...

Slade was in the library, and asked the Librarian where the history section was. He was directed towards it, and started reading. Having bought some coffee, he made occasional slips while reading. He read something about "The War", It took place more or less a century ago.

"Huh, being a Merc, is going to be harder than I thought. Not sure what the Dark One wants though." Slade thought.

He looked at the Fanus Rights Revolution or The Fanus War, he frowned. It was like the Indian Wars of the Old Days back in the US. The whole point of the war was forcing the Faunus into Menagerie.

"Menagerie." He thought. "A collection of wild animals in captivity. … It seems like business will be good after all."

He put his book down, and saw a Black-haired girl with a bow reading a book, and the bow was twitching.

_"She's part of Team RWBY." _Slade thought. _"Blake was it. Might as well talk to her."_

Slade put the books back and walked over to her.

"Hi." Slade said.

"Hi." Blake replied.

"I saw you were on Team RWBY."

"Uh huh."

"So, you're a Faunus aren't you?"

Blake was shocked at the discovery.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Your bow was twitching." He bluntly replied. "Nothing against you. I just wanted to say Hello."

"Oh, that's all. Promise you won't tell the others."

"Alright." Slade nodded. "Well catch you later."

"Later."

Slade left the library and headed back towards the room. As he was getting closer, he stopped and saw there was sock on the doorknob.

"Oh. OH. Oh. … Might as well go eat something."

As he was leaving, he heard a voice and turned. It was that Jaune Arc kid, and he was turning the doorknob.

"That idiot." Slade said was about to duck and cover.

"Hey guys can I borrow-" Jaune asked before he saw what was happening.

Jaune saw what he shouldn't have see. Kenta and Ami saw that Jaune had unintentionally walked into a situation. The two had angered looks on their faces, and a bright flash happened, and Jaune landed on the other side of the hallway wall, he was knocked out, and luckily he was unconscious. Afterwards Jaune took note, when there was a sock on the doorknob, you do not enter until it was clear.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, guys so what do you think? Please leave your comments and concerns in the Reviews.

If you are asking, why is there a Xenomorph in a Deathstroke story, consider that Batman fought a Predator in a 1990's comic. Yup, that did happen, look it up.

If you watched Criken, then you will know what "Cabbage Metal" is, and for anybody who knows about "Praise the Sun!", Rohan is actually a strong believer in the the Sun Covenant, which is from Dark Souls. I know religion is not mentioned in RWBY, so I decided to add one in, one that people will like.

I will make a poll, considering possible ships for Slade. So please vote on who he should date or something, personally I don't really care if he is with someone or not. So let me know. To say it up front, Velvet is not an option. I have two reasons, one she is probably going to shipped with one of her teammates, that will be introduced in RWBY volume 2; and the second reason, there is still not much known about her.

Alright, this is Rear Mirrors, and I'm signing off.


End file.
